Recuerdos de Granada
by fridda
Summary: Catalina vuelve a presentir la inexorable languidez de su cuerpo, imposible ya de contener. De todos los descendientes que los reyes Católicos han tenido está convencida de que ella y Juana han sido sin lugar a dudas las más desdichadas.


**Exoneración:** todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra memoria histórica.

 **Agradecimientos:** a **Dianyan** por su asesoramiento y sus siempre alentadoras palabras. Gracias.

 **Nota:** Más que en la serie, esto está basado en los hechos históricos.

* * *

Y a la luz de las velas ve las traslúcidas venas azuladas que demuestran que posee sangre azul, sangre de una auténtica reina, porque si de algo está segura es de la existencia de Dios y de su legitimidad regia.

María, la buena de María de Salinas ha llegado hace unas noches en cuanto supo de su enfermedad, exhausta se ha quedado dormida a su lado, aferrándole la mano con cariño; y aunque los cuidados que María le ha prodigado le han hecho recuperarse los primeros días, Catalina vuelve a presentir la inexorable languidez de su cuerpo, imposible ya de contener.

Sonríe quedamente y observa a María de Salinas, su cabello desparramado en la colcha. Cierra los ojos aspirando el aire. Huele a azahar, su olor favorito desde que posee uso de memoria, el mismo que la traslada a España, a su infancia, a las risas inocentes de las infantas, sus hermanas. Las prácticas de danza con Juan, mucho más alto que ella, Isabel tomándola de la mano en los jardines de la Alhambra. Granada, soleada, rojiza y tan llena de vida, en cambio en Inglaterra, una bruma constante envuelve la isla y aún así, a pesar de la diferencia existente con su amada Granada y, de lo cruel que Bretaña ha sido con ella, ha llegado a amarla tanto como a la ciudad roja, como nunca imaginó que podría ser posible.

De todos los descendientes que los reyes Católicos han tenido está convencida de que ella y Juana han sido sin lugar a dudas las más desdichadas. Dos reinas despojadas de sus sendas coronas, encerradas durante años para silenciarlas. Le gusta recordar a Juana compartiendo las dos una granada, escapándose el sabroso jugo de la fruta por la barbilla de la infanta castellana, sentadas en el patio de los arrayanes, reflejadas en el agua cristalina.

Dicen de su hermana que está loca. La última vez que la vio fue un año antes de que declarasen su locura, pero la reina inglesa no observó síntomas de la enajenación que se le atribuye a Juana. También es verdad que sólo un día les fue concedido para el encuentro, más de lo que tuvo con ninguna otra de las infantas. Por aquel entonces su hermana estaba embarazada de una niña, a la que puso de nombre Catalina, igual que ella y que durante años fue su único consuelo, acompañándola en su largo encierro. Su majestad ni siquiera puede ver a la suya, la princesa María, la recuerda constantemente y le duele su ausencia. Siempre que puede pregunta por ella y, con las descripciones que sus escasas visitas y cartas le hacen, suele tratar de imaginar cómo será ahora su no tan pequeña niña.

 _Valor_ se dice a sí misma. Palabra que lleva años repitiéndose para poder soportar su propia crucifixión investida con una corona de espinas. Y en verdad hoy más que nunca puede sentir el valor recorriendo sus venas, pues Dios es misericordioso al haber enviado a María de Salinas para reconfortarla en sus últimos días, transmitiéndole así el mensaje de que a pesar de su sufrimiento en vida y, sobre todo por ello, será recompensada cuando fallezca con un rincón en el cielo, en el que quizás pueda caminar descalza sobre la aromática hierbabuena, bajo naranjos en flor que impregnen el aire con aroma de azahar, donde el sonido del agua cayendo en la fuente la arrulle mientras disfruta nuevamente del estallido de sabor de una granada en su paladar.

Una lágrima se desliza por sus ojos azules recorriéndole la mejilla al imaginarlo y entonces es consciente de que debe destilar mucha tristeza, pues de lo contrario no se explica cómo María de Salinas puede derramar quedas lágrimas llenas de melancólica amargura al contemplarla. Le sonríe para tranquilizarla y comienza a rezar.

ooooo/ooooo

Una vihuela rasga el aire en el interior de María de Salinas, en sus brazos reposa su graciosa majestad Catalina de Aragón. Cruzó los mares con ella siendo adolescente, soportó estoicamente las mismas penurias que su reina durante siete años de incierto destino, compartió alegrías y sinsabores en la corte inglesa, lloró su desgraciada suerte y fue su consuelo. Alejada de la soberana por mandato monacal ha rezado y vertido incontables lágrimas por el sino de tan noble reina y, ante las nuevas que a sus oídos han llegado de la enfermedad de Catalina no ha podido evitar romper el precepto real de alejamiento. Una vez surcó los mares por ella y nada ni nadie pueden doblegar a una orgullosa española para impedirle cruzar de nuevo miles de kilómetros de destierro de cariño impuesto por un rey insensible, que prefiere colmar de atenciones a una ambiciosa concubina que ejercer caridad cristiana con su auténtica y única esposa.

Y ahora el frágil cuerpo de Catalina reposa en sus brazos. Delicadamente, cegada por un mar de lágrimas cierra los yermos ojos de la reina de todas las reinas.


End file.
